Agape
by daisylily13
Summary: Stydia au future fic. After all these years, Lydia's finally realised how she feels about Stiles. Perfect. Except it's been too long and they've fallen into the friend zone. Now Stiles is getting married to someone else. He's totally over Lydia Martin. Right? Wrong.


**Summary:** stydia au future fic. After all these years, Lydia's finally realised how she feels about Stiles. Perfect. Except it's been too long and they've fallen into the friend zone. Now Stiles is getting married to someone else. He's totally over Miss Lydia Martin. Right? Wrong.

 **AN** : ok, so i've never written a stydia fic before, i don't know what this is, i'm meant to be writing a two thousand word essay on the american civil war, this will probably be awful, i own nothing, yada yada yada, enjoy. (i'd just like to add, i've only watched tw on and off and tbh i have no clue what's happening with all the supernatural shiz so i haven't really mentioned that, just focus on the romance, basically they're all around 22-23 ish, stiles and lydia have been in that will-they-wont-they stage for years, allison died in s3, kira and scott are together and s6 never happened even though i'm loving the stydia)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Lydia Martin's timing always was impeccable. When she was six, she got the lead in a ballet recital. She practiced and practiced, and like everything Lydia did, she was perfect at it. Then the day before the recital, she fell off her bed and broke her arm, forcing her to miss the recital. She cried over it all day. When she was fourteen, she'd decided that she was fed up with her hair and attempted to dye it blonde with some do-it-yourself hair dye. Except she'd chosen to do it the day before school photo day. Luckily her mom was kind enough to let her stay at home and hide the _green_ hair until she could get to a hairdressers to fix it so no one ever saw it and she was able to keep up her perfect image, but there was no school photo for Lydia that year. And then there was the most recent - and soul crushing - incident; just as she'd realised her feelings for one Stiles Stilinski, he got in a relationship. _Great_ timing.

She'd realised Stiles had her heart two years ago. Lydia had just got out of a six month relationship with some jerk named Hunter. It was then that everything seemed to make sense to her. Why none of her relationships never worked out. Why she only ever felt truly safe when she was with him. Why she felt jealous whenever she saw Malia and Stiles together in high school. Why, whenever anything happened in her life, good or bad, her first thought was to call Stiles and tell him about it. Lydia Martin was completely and utterly, head over heels in love with Stiles Stilinski.

She knew in her heart she'd had feelings for him long before she broke up with Hunter, but maybe it was them both being single that gave her the push to admit it to herself. Just as she was building up the courage to tell him, he'd introduced the pack to Jessica. His new _girlfriend._ When Lydia saw how happy Stiles looked that night she decided she couldn't tell him. He'd spent so long trying to bury his feelings for her in high school so that he could establish an actual friendship with her, she decided that she couldn't do that to him. It wasn't fair on him to assume he would wait his whole life for Lydia to finally get her head out of her ass and realise what he had known all along. He was finally happy and in love, and Jessica seemed nice enough. So Lydia decided to do exactly what Stiles had done and move on - or at least _try_.

Over the years, Lydia and Stiles had become the closest of friends. They were so close in fact that a stranger looking at the two of them would think they were a couple. The feelings that they had both had for one and other over the years had been fostered into a strong friendship. They told each other everything - well, apart from the fact that they were actually both kind of in love with one and other. Stiles and Jessica's had established a steady relationship, whilst Lydia remained unlucky in love, as much as Kira and Malia had tried to help set her up with other people.

Jessica seemed to be everything Lydia was not. She was a rich kid from the city who'd grown up being given whatever she wanted by her father. She was a bit of an air head to be completely honest. She just seemed to be the opposite of Stiles. So when she'd first been introduced to the pack, they'd all been quite shocked. They'd apparently met at some business function that Jessica's father had hosted. Though she'd never expressed it, Jessica was wary of Lydia. She remained nice to her face, but inside she felt threatened by the close bond the two had. She saw the looks and the inside jokes and the way they knew what each other were thinking without having to say anything. As far as she knew, nothing had ever happened between the two and no one had told her quite the extent to which Stiles had a crush on Lydia in high school, but she still suspected there were some feelings there. However when Stiles got down on one knee on the floor of the fanciest restaurant in town for their two year anniversary, her doubts were forgotten. In Jessica's eyes, he'd chosen her.

Their engagement announcement was like a punch in the gut for Lydia. At first she couldn't work out why. She was over Stiles, right? Those feelings were gone and they'd both moved on. They weren't in high school anymore stuck in that will-they-won't-they stage. Stiles was her dearest friend and she should be happy for him - but why did she feel like crying the second Jessica excitedly held up her hand and pointed to the diamond on her finger. (Lydia noticed that it wasn't his mother's ring which he'd once told her he'd give to The One when he found her but she didn't say anything. Maybe he decided he just couldn't part with it after all). She swallowed her pride and plastered on a fake smile, long enough to congratulate the couple and then tell them she was very sorry but she'd have to leave because she had important work commitments but she couldn't wait for their wedding. Lies. (in actual fact, Lydia went home and watched Titanic and ate a tub of Ben and Jerry's, but no one had to know that).

* * *

Lydia was woken up the next day by the sun streaming into her bedroom. The events of last night came flooding back into her memory and her heart sunk a little. Today was a new day, and Lydia decided she wasn't going to be the pathetic girl crying over a guy who didn't love her anymore. As she sat down at the table to check her emails, her phone screen lit up and the name Stiles appeared on the screen in front of a stupid photo of him with chopsticks in his mouth from one of their sushi (not) dates. (for two people who definitely weren't a couple, they sure did a lot of couple-y things together). Lydia smiled slightly at the memory as she lifted the phone to her ear. Before she had the chance to even say hello, she heard Stiles' excited voice on the other end.

"Lyds! Can you believe I'm _engaged_?!"

If only she could be as excited for her _best friend_ as he was. So she put on her excited voice.

"Poor Jessica" "Hey Martin! I think you meant _lucky_ Jessica!" (she did). She gave a breathy laugh through the phone.

"So… how did that happen then? I thought you said it wasn't going too well?"

The previous week, Stiles had confided in Lydia (on one of their 'dates') that his and Jessica had hit a rocky patch. They spent lots of time apart, and when they were together they argued a lot and he sometimes felt like she was too controlling. What he hadn't told her was that most of the arguments stemmed from the amount of time he spent with Lydia. Maybe that's why he'd asked Jessica to marry him, to put her mind at ease. He wanted to be with Jessica. He did. Right? Or maybe it was more to do with the fact that being with Jessica would mean he was set for life - her dad was high up in the police department - and after two years, he felt like everyone was expecting him to finally put a ring on it (everyone being Jessica's dad). After all those years chasing after Lydia, it felt nice to not be unsure of where he stood. But he did love Jessica. At least that's what he told himself.

"Oh yeah, well I thought maybe it's time I properly committed to show her I'm serious and all that. It has been two years"

"Right. You know asking her to marry you isn't going to make all those problems go away?"

There was a long silence on the other end.

"I-I know", Stiles replied after a while.

"I'm just making sure. Do this for the right reasons Stiles. Make sure you're really happy with all this, don't just settle. Because you deserve to be happy"

There was silence for a while, before Stiles changed the subject. "So, uh, did you get that work done last night?"

For a second Lydia had no idea what he was talking about. "What? Oh, that. Uh yeah, I got it done" "What was it you had to do?" "Um, just math stuff, you know, the usual"

On a normal day, Lydia would tell Stiles all about whatever theory she was working on. He was completely clueless, but he liked hearing her be excited about something she loved.

"Right" he simply said in reply, just as unconvinced as Lydia had been a few seconds earlier when he'd told her his reason for his engagement.

Stiles cleared his throat as Lydia could hear Jessica in the background. "Uhh, I gotta go Lyds. But I'll see you at Scott and Kira's barbecue right?"

"Of course. How could I possibly miss out on the famous Stilinski burger. It really is the highlight of my year"

Stiles laughed from the other end. "See you Lyds" "Bye Stiles"

If that phone call was anything to go by, things had definitely changed for the two of them. In fact, _everything_ had changed.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Good, bad, meh?**

 **For clarification: Because I'm not too great with all the supernatural stuff, at the moment, it's like life without supernatural, but I might explore it more in future chapters (it'll probably be that it exists but doesn't impact their lives too much anymore).**

 **Thanks for reading, I can't guarantee when I'll next update (uni work sucks) but hopefully it won't be too long. Adios, beautiful people!**


End file.
